


club room

by catissad68



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, i guess, i need new ships-, this is confusing i apologize, this would be better if i could write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catissad68/pseuds/catissad68
Summary: idk
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 15





	club room

“ahh~ k-kageyama!”

“you’re being to- fuck- loud.”

“it’s not my f-ahh~fault when you’re being so rough!”

“well shut up! you’re to damn loud.”

“oh my g- ah- now is not the time to f-fiiight with me!”

they only slightly heard a knock on the door over the smacking and yelling

“hey, idiots, quit fucking and get out here.”

“g-go fuck yourself k-kei.”

“uh, guys, practice has started..”

“we ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING go away!”

yamaguchi and tsukki snickered and walked away.

“do they actually fuck in public so much that we’re used to it now?”

“i think so...”


End file.
